


Help Me Forget Them

by EmeraldHook, livingsoul12066



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHook/pseuds/EmeraldHook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingsoul12066/pseuds/livingsoul12066
Summary: After Molly's death, Caleb blames himself. Caduceus is there to help him forget for a little while.





	Help Me Forget Them

Caduceus looked over at Caleb, gauging his mental state. He’d lost someone so important. He didn’t know the details, but he knew what this kind of loss looked like. Approaching him, Caddy reached out to rest his hand on Caleb’s shoulder. “Hey... are you alright?”

“Nein...” Caleb said bluntly. “Nein, nein, I am so far from alright...” His hand shot up to take Caduceus’ hand before he could move it away, holding onto him for dear life. “Bitte, don’t go... Don’t leave me alone...”

Caduceus moved only so much as to wrap his arm around Caleb’s shoulders. “Hey, hey now... don’t worry, I won’t leave you...” He held Caleb in a loose embrace. “I ah, I know we just met, but... I want to help you any way I can... How can I help you, Mr. Caleb?”

“First of all, just Caleb...” he said. “He was the only man who ever called me Mr. Caleb...” Sure, Calianna had called him that, but that was different. “Second... I need... I need to forget for a little while... I don’t know what that means exactly... or what you can help me with... but I feel I can trust you...”

“Alright, Caleb, my apologies... I can certainly provide a... distraction for you. Would you like that to be more medicinal, or.... physical?” Caduceus almost shyly smiled. He kind of knew what would be happening there, if Caleb chose the latter, but only kind of.

“Kind of both,” Caleb said with a shaky breath. “But mostly physical... I need to forget that I was in love with him but never took the chance to tell him. I need to forget that I blame myself for his death...” He held Caddy tighter with those words, tears starting to come again. “I don’t want to be alone or afraid anymore...”

“Hey now, we can do that... Let’s stick with just the one for now,” he said, returning the hug. Caddy led Caleb up to his room, mentally preparing himself for what could happen, but not wanting to put that knowledge on Caleb.

While they walked to his room, Caleb held tightly to Caduceus’ hand, only releasing it briefly so that they could get the door open. When they were inside, he walked over to the bed and all but crumpled onto the floor next to it, tears continuing to pour from his eyes. “Why?! Why did he have to get taken from me?!”

Caduceus knelt beside Caleb and used his considerable size to pick him up and actually sit him on the bed. “I know, I know... I don’t know, Caleb... but here, let’s not dwell on that any more...” he said, and cupped Caleb’s face in his hands and drew him in for a kiss.

Caleb was barely aware of anything until he suddenly found Caddy’s lips on his. He gasped, then moaned into the kiss, not realizing exactly how much he’d needed it until that moment. His arms wrapped around the larger man, holding tightly to him as he slowly deepened the kiss. “Danke...”

Caddy had of course kissed people before, but it’d been so long since even that, and he felt himself stirring in his pants already. “You’re welcome, Caleb...” he said, moving to sit next to Caleb on the bed. He let his hands start roaming over Caleb’s form, sliding a hand under his coat.

Caleb’s breath was shaky as he felt Caddy’s large hand slide under his coat. He dropped one of his arms, allowing the coat to slip from one shoulder, then the other as he moved his arms down and then back up. “Caduceus...”

Caduceus quickly kicked off his shoes, knowing they would only get in the way very shortly. He threaded one hand into Caleb’s hair and brought him in for another kiss. “Caleb...” He was definitely getting hard now.

Caleb could feel himself hardening in his pants as well, his hand drifting down to Caddy’s hips. “May I... May I take them off for you? I’d like to... see you...”

“Ah, yeah,” Caddy said, easing back a bit. He was a little nervous, but a lot turned on. He moved to take off his shirt and lie back on the bed.

Caleb hovered over Caddy, stroking his cheek gently before moving his hands down to the hem of his pants, gently pulling them down. He could tell that Caddy was nervous, and it suddenly hit him as to why. “Liebling... You’ve... You’ve never done this before, have you?” The tenderness in Caleb’s eyes was palpable, and he hoped that Caddy could see that he wanted to make sure this was good for both of them.

Caduceus smiled at Caleb sheepishly, ears laying back a little. “Is it that obvious? I ah... I didn’t want to weigh you down with that information...” he said. “Is... is that going to be a problem...?”

“Not at all...” Caleb said quickly, a warm smile planted firmly on his lips. “It means that this will mean something... to both of us... and not just be empty sex... I mean, not that it would have been anyway but...” He stopped talking in that moment, kissing Caddy deeply again, opening his mouth and inviting his tongue inside. 

Caduceus relaxed some then, deepening the kiss at Caleb’s invitation. Their tongues slid together, an entirely new sensation for Caduceus. He moaned into it, then pulled back to breathe. “Oh, Caleb... please...” he said, experimentally rolling his hips up to meet Caleb’s.

“Of course,” Caleb moaned, laying down more fully on top of Caddy, grinding his hips against his, their cocks making contact through Caddy’s underwear. After a few moments of this, he moved back, sliding back to remove his own pants. There was no underwear there, and now Caleb sat there in only his white shirt, his hard cock resting against his leg. “Like what you see, Liebling?”

Caddy could only stare, eyes wide, and felt an absolute throb of lust in his cock. “Fuck... yeah, yeah a lot...” Catching himself a bit, Caddy slipped his hands down to take off his underwear, sighing in relief as his own cock was freed. He lay back against the bed again and closed his eyes to take a few deep breaths.

“You’re beautiful, Caduceus Clay,” Caleb said, looking down at him in admiration. He quickly removed his shirt, leaving both of them naked and hard. “Feel free to touch me if you’d like... My body is yours tonight...”

Caduceus could barely think with how hot that was. “Y-yeah, okay... shit... Caleb...” He sat up then, kissing Caleb deeply and running his hands all over him. He pulled the human close, relishing the feeling of their chests pressed together. Caddy’s hands wandered down to Caleb’s hips, one hand reaching around to grope at his ass. “Fuck, you’re so hot...” he said.

“So are you, Caddy...” Caleb moaned as the fur of Caddy’s chest pressed against his chest, their hands all over each other. “You’re amazing... I... Caddy, will you... Are you comfortable putting me in your mouth, Liebling?”

“I ah... I can certainly try, Caleb...” They flipped around so that Caleb was the one lying back on the bed now, and Caddy kissed his way down Caleb’s body, soon arriving at his cock. He took it in hand, slowly and gently stroking it a few times. He then bent his neck and licked at the head of the cock.

“Ahh... That feels... really good...” Caleb said softly, his hand coming to the top of Caddy’s head gently, encouraging him. “You’re doing great... Just remember to breathe... Breathe through your nose as much as possible...”

Caduceus’ eyes were half lidded with lust, gazing up at Caleb. “Yeah...” was all he could get out before sinking his mouth around Caleb’s cock. He wrapped his fingers tighter around the base and stroked a little there, then started sucking on it and pumping with his mouth. He knew anatomy, and he knew what might feel good, but he still could only hope his technique was enough.

“Gods, Caddy...” Caleb groaned when he felt himself being engulfed by Caddy’s mouth and pumped by that big strong hand. “Yes, right there... that’s perfect... Keep doing that, please...” Caduceus hummed at the praise, doing his best to take more of Caleb’s cock into his mouth. He started getting light headed, then paused and took a deep breath through his nose, remembering what Caleb said about breathing. Caddy started pumping sucking and pumping faster. Caleb gazed down at him, at first wondering why he had stopped, but then smiled fondly again when he saw that he was simply catching his breath. “Good... Good technique... We don’t want you getting overwhelmed now...” His hand combed through his hair some more, moaning as the bobbing picked up again. “So good! Fuck yes...”

Caddy moaned around Caleb’s cock, especially when he moved his hand through his hair. He couldn’t help but twitch his hips, seeking out friction for his now leaking cock. He popped his head off Caleb, still working him with his hand. “Fuck... Caleb, oh fuck...” he bent his head down to the side, resting his forehead against the arm that was working on Caleb. He had to rest his jaw for a minute, and he really want to get his other hand around his own cock.

“You don’t have to make me cum immediately, you know...” Caleb breathed with a chuckle. “In fact, I would love to watch you lay here and play with yourself, if you are comfortable with that...”

“Ah, hnn, yeah... that ah, sounds great,” he said, and let go of Caleb’s cock. He rolled over to lie next to him, and finally got his hand around his cock. “Ooohhh, fuck…” he moaned with the first stroke. Caddy’s cock wasn’t that long, but it was thicker than most and had a flatter head than usual. He looked over to Caleb and flushed high in his cheeks, watching the other man watch him. “Oh, fuck, that’s hot...”

Caleb moaned at the sight, his tongue coming out to lick his lips, a hand moving to brush over Caduceus’ nipple with the heel of his hand. “Mmmm, so firm and yet supple... I like that... And you’re incredibly hot like this... playing with yourself...” He pulled back his hand and began palming himself. “Do you like seeing me masturbate to you masturbating?”

Caddy shivered when Caleb brushed his nipple. “Shit...” he whimpered. He watched with wide eyes as Caleb started touching himself. It was so incredibly hot. “Oh, Caleb, Caleb, fuck, oh, oh fuck…” His hand sped up, jacking himself faster. “I’m gonna, fuck, Caleb, Caleb! Aaaahh!!” Caduceus cried out, curling around himself as he came, thick white ropes painting his chest and stomach. 

Caleb purred at the beautiful sight, gazing over at the panting beauty in front of him. “You’re amazing, Caddy...” he said, moving over and gently licking up some of the cum on his chest. Having his nose in the fur was definitely new, but not even remotely off-putting. “How are you feeling, Liebling?”

Caddy sighed and slumped down on the bed, boneless. “Nice, I feel very nice... I ah... I think I made a mess,” he said, looking down at himself. 

“Nein, Nein, you’re beautiful...” Caleb said softly, getting off the bed and grabbing a cloth from the washbasin to clean him up. “I’m glad that I’m getting to see you like this... It’s healing for me... kind of cathartic...”

Caduceus was still reeling from his orgasm. “Ah, good, good...” he said, relaxing into Caleb’s touch. His cock was shrinking back down, almost sheathed. He realized then that Caleb hadn’t gotten off yet. “Did you want to... do anything else?” he asked.

“Oh, Liebling, I want to do so much more with you,” Caleb said softly into Caddy’s ear, eyes narrowed in lust and need. “I want to suck you and make you cum in my mouth... I want to finger you and get inside of you... in no particular order of those two things...”

Caddy groaned, a pang of desire running down his spine. “That sounds real nice... but I meant ah, did you want to do anything else right now? I noticed you haven’t... gotten yours yet...” he said, trailing off awkwardly. “I’d feel a little guilty if we left this room too soon...”

“I want to fuck you right now...” Caleb said darkly but in such a sultry way. “Fingering you and getting you ready is part of that...” He moved over and kissed him, his hand reaching down to Caddy’s ass to tease him. “If you happen to cum again in the meantime, I will have done it very properly...”

Caddy’s cock started twitching back to life. Caleb was a very attractive man and he was saying such sexy things to him. “Ah, yeah, sure... fuck... do you have any... I don’t know, oil or something? To make it easier?” Caddy asked. He didn’t want to risk either of them being hurt by this.

“Ja, ja, in my bag,” Caleb said, reaching in and grabbing the bottle. “Don’t worry, I won’t be rough... I promise to be gentle until you ask for something different...”

Caduceus’ short fur puffed up a little, a sort of goosebumps reaction as a shiver ran through his body. His cock was halfway hard again. “Mmm, yes...” he moaned. Caddy lifted his knees toward his chest a bit, trying to give Caleb better access. “Hah... please...” he said, holding onto his own ankles. “Please Caleb... fuck me...”

“As much as I’d love to see your face directly as I fuck you, it will be easier this time to have you on your knees...” Caleb said, looking across the room to see a long mirror directly across from the bed. “Please, face that wall... so we can see each other’s reflection... And one rule... Don’t touch yourself...”

Caddy whimpered then, but obediently turned himself over and faced the mirror. Gods but this was hot. He felt so open and exposed. “Ah, alright... I trust you, Caleb...” 

Taking the bottle of oil, Caleb put a bit on his fingers and used magic to heat it up just a little. “Caduceus... You’re so beautiful... and so hot and hard....” One hand came to rest on Caddy’s hip, while two oil-slicked fingers teased the entrance of the firbolg’s body. “I don’t know non-human anatomy... do you know if firbolg men have a prostate? It’s a pleasure point for human males...”

“I ah... I think? I suppose we’ll find out... that feels nice, mmm..” Caduceus said. He relaxed into the warm touch, letting his hips rock back onto Caleb’s fingers. He moaned has his muscles were stretched, his cock fully hard now and bouncing under him.

“Feeling good, ja?” Caleb asked seductively. In his mind, for split seconds, he saw purple skin where there was now grey fur. In his mind, he heard a muddling of two different voices moaning, calling out for him lowly. But he blinked, and it was gone. He had this beautiful grey and pink creature under him. “I hope this can happen again... I love making you feel good...” His fingers began moving inside of him, loving the tightness.

“Ja-a-ah! Oh shit... oh that’s good... I don’t know what you’re doing Caleb but please, please don’t stop- OH! There, yes, oooohh...” Caduceus could only openly moan as Caleb brushed some point inside him with his fingers. He started rocking his hips back, wanting more.

Seeing that look of pure wantonness in Caddy’s face only drove Caleb on, his fingers brushing that spot over and over. “That’s right... Fuck, you’re hot... Hard as a rock and begging for me... begging me not to stop... Oh, Caddy...” He carefully pushed a third finger into his hole, stretching and scissoring. “Tell me if it becomes too much... I want to see how many of my fingers I can fit...”

“Ah-huh,” Cady moaned in affirmative. He was so completely lost to Caleb’s touch. “Puh-please... C-Caleb... I need you... please fuck me...”

Caleb licked his lips, the sound of begging never ceasing to turn him on even more. “Just a moment...” he said, pulling his fingers from Caduceus gently before spreading more of the oil over his own cock, muttering an incantation into the oil that made his cock grow a little. “You must let me know when you become too full... or it starts to hurt you... I have a special spell that lets me change my size inside of you...”

“Ah, alright...” he said, anticipating Caleb’s cock. He’d fingered himself a little before, but never this deep. “Oooh, oh, fffuck....” Caddy trailed off with a moan. It felt so good, and so deep... “Oh, Caleb, fuck...”

He slowly moved in Caddy, smiling at the reactions. He gave an experimental slap to his ass, though it didn’t give the loud slap that he was used to, but he hoped it would have the desired effect all the same. Experimentally, he focused and allowed himself to grow bigger.

The slap didn’t have the stinging effect that Caddy imagined it would have on bare skin, but he enjoyed it all the same. He whined when he felt Caleb growing inside him. “Hhhnnnnn! Oh, Caleb, yes, fffuck!” He screwed his eyes shut and held onto the mattress while he fucked himself on Caleb’s cock, panting in pure pleasure.

“I want to see how much more you can take...” Caleb growled, still increasing his size until he felt Caddy start to squeeze around him. Gods, this man could take a lot. “Fuck, Caddy... Too much? Or more?”

“Just, just right there, that’s good, oh... fuck...” Caddy moaned. “I’m gonna.. gods, just fuck me... aah...” 

“Gladly, Love,” Caleb moaned, starting to move inside him even faster, glad to have found a size that fit Caduceus wonderfully. Perhaps he would stay that size permanently... That would certainly make things interesting... “So fucking good, Caddy... So hot... So good!”

“Ah, fuck fuck fuck, shhhshit, Caleb, oh, fuck yes, yes, oh,” Caduceus was reduced to blabbering, and then somewhere in his thrusting, Caleb started hitting that spot inside him. “OH! Fuck! Caleb, holy shit, don’t stop don’t stop, oh, that’s the spot!” He was so close to cumming again, but he really wanted Caleb to finish first.

Watching his face in the mirror, so riddled with pleasure, Caleb felt himself teetering on the edge of his orgasm, what would hopefully not be his only one of the night. “Can you hold off on cumming, Liebling? I want to cum in you... but I want you to fuck me too... I want you inside me...”

“Oh, fuck... yeah, yeah, just... fuck...” Caddy took a few deep breaths, or at least tried to, willing himself not to cum as Caleb kept pounding his ass. “I’m really, really not gonna last much longer...”

Within a few seconds, Caleb was falling over the edge, cumming deeply inside of Caddy with a loud cry. He pulled Caddy’s head back to look at him in the mirror. “Look at what you do to me, Liebling! This is all for you!”

Caduceus gasped at their reflections, groaning at the feeling of Caleb’s cum filling him. It was so strange and alien, but warm and wonderful at the same time. “Gods... you are so hot, Caleb...”

“So are you, Caduceus...” Caleb panted as he slipped out of him. “Now that you have been thoroughly fucked... it’s your turn to do the fucking...”

“Gods, yes,” he said, turning around and taking the oil from Caleb. He spread a bit on his fingers and brought his hand to Caleb’s asshole. “Let me know if I’m too much okay?” he said and started fingering Caleb to stretch him open.

“I will...” Caleb said, gasping as he felt those large fingers inside him. “Oh Fuck, Caddy, this is so hot... I’ve only ever... had one man nearly as big as you... please hurry up and fuck me... fill me with your cum...”

Caddy, not wanting to disappoint his partner, and maybe a little overeager, roughly added a third finger and stretched Caleb’s ass. “Is that okay?” he asked, desperation creeping into his voice.

“Fuck yes!” Caleb cried out, loving the slight pain he felt. “So very good! Fuck, Caduceus, it feels so fucking good! You’re doing phenomenally well! Ohhh!” Those three fingers were as thick as that previous lover, and nearly as thick as Caddy himself. “Big beautiful hands... but please... I need you inside me... Now... BITTE!”

“Yes, yes, oh, shit...” Caduceus withdrew his hand and poured some more oil on it. He slicked up his cock, and guided it into Caleb. He slowly pushed inside, and to his slight surprise, he got all the way in. “Oh, fuck... Caleb, you’re so tight, holy shit...” Caduceus started rocking a little, starting to properly fuck Caleb.

Caleb was suddenly reduced to animalistic moans, his softened cock growing hard again very quickly at how full he was. This was what he needed! “Caduceus! Gods so full! Ohhhh fuuuuck!!!” Through the cloud of pleasure, he lifted his head and looked into the mirror, moaning again at the sight. “Bitte... Bitte... Cum in me, Caddy... Cum... Bitte... Oh fuck!”

Caddy lost it then, grabbed at Caleb’s hips and arched over to press his face into Caleb’s neck. “Fuck, yes, yes, oh, AAAGH!!” he cried out, and with one final thrust, he came deep inside Caleb. He bit down on Caleb’s neck, sure to leave a mark. His cock and balls twitched as he came more than he had before. “Fuck, oh... shit, yes...”

“Caduceus!” Caleb practically screamed, not giving a damn about if anyone could hear him (and oh gods could they!)! He’d never known that he enjoyed biting so much in that moment, but holy shit it felt good. “Fuck yes! Fucking fuck, Caduceus! Yes! Mark me! I’m yours! Fuck!” Caduceus bit into Caleb’s shoulder again, sucking a mark there. He could feel his cum starting to leak out around his cock. Holy shit, this was amazing. With the biting and the intense feeling of being so full, Caleb found himself hard again, and within moments, he was jumping off that cliff again into the abyss of pleasure. “Caddy, I’m gonna cum again! Fuck yes! Ooohhhh! Caduceus!!” And then, a spurt of white on the sheets below them as his knees gave out and he collapsed. “Ohhh, Caduceus... That was amazing...”

Caduceus took a moment to breath, resting his forehead against Caleb’s back. He sat up and slowly slid out. “Holy fucking shit...” he said, flopping limp onto the bed.

Caleb quickly cuddled up to Caduceus, nuzzling into his neck. “Thank you, Caduceus... Thank you so much...” His hand reached up to touch the marks that Caddy had left, shuddering at the sensation it gave him. “You clearly had a good time too...”

Caddy brought his hand up to rub at Caleb’s back and let it brush down to his hip, resting there. “You’re welcome, I’m glad I could be of service... and yeah, I had a great time... I don’t think I can move right now...”

“Das ist gut...” Caleb said in Zemnian. “Neither can I... nor do I want to...” He could feel himself letting go of the loss he’d been feeling in the last several days. “You’ve been a great help to me, Liebling... I don’t want this to end...”

“Neither do I... Caleb, would you.. umm...” Caddy trailed off, searching for the right words. “I don’t know what this is or... what you want it to be but... we could keep doing stuff and see what happens?” he asked.

“Sounds wonderful,” Caleb said, knowing it was still far too soon for them to be called boyfriends, but he wanted to see where things went. “We don’t need to have a name for it yet, just to know that what we have is wunderbar.” 

Caduceus yawned then, too tired to even cover his mouth. “Ah, excuse me... yeah, so far it’s wonderful...” He was starting to feel rather sleepy. “Is it normal to feel this tired after sex?”  
“Ja, it is,” Caleb chuckled. “You’ve just exerted a great deal of physical energy. Plus, we’ve had a rather long day of traveling back to the city...” He continued to hold him, also about to fall asleep. “Let’s sleep now... and we’ll have breakfast brought up in the morning, Ja?”

“Yeah, sounds good...” Caddy said. He held Caleb a little closer and kissed his forehead. “Sleep well, Caleb,” he said before closing his eyes and drifting off.

“Sleep well, my treasure...” Caleb said.


End file.
